


Not Now, Bucky!

by TheBananasaurus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Exhibitionism, Long-Distance Mutual Masturbation, M/M, Public Humiliation, Semi-Non-Con, Tele-sex, cockring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBananasaurus/pseuds/TheBananasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is ATTEMPTING to seek a job amongst the civilian workforce while poor Bucky is left at home thanks to being a wanted criminal. Steve's attempts to make it up to his partner always seem to backfire in the most brilliant ways...  Maybe giving Bucky a remote to control the cockring he agreed to wear when out in public wasn't the best idea, in hindsight.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>By TheBananasaurus.tumblr.com/Thestar-spangledavenger.tumblr.com</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Now, Bucky!

_No, Bucky. Oh God, no. Not right now. Please, no._

But of course, silently begging in his head would do nothing, so he had to try to keep his best smile on for the woman tapping away at her computer while his cock recieved an impromptu and very unwelcome massage from the tight ring about it.

Steve crossed one leg over the other knee to hide the burdgeoning erection growing in his trousers, but he knew for a fact that his face was turning a brilliant shade of scarlet. Desperately, the Avenger pulled out his phone and texted his partner.

 

 **[STEVE]** : Bucky stop I’m in an interview

 

Not more than a few seconds later, his phone buzzed in his hands even as the buzzing in his pants intensified. Could she hear either one? He really, really hoped not.

 

 **[BUCKY]** : I know ;)

 **[STEVE]:** Why are you doing this please stop

 **[BUCKY]:** Because I’m having fun, and I know you are too, dear ;)

 **[BUCKY]** : Besides, you’re the one that got me these things. You had to know something like this was gonna happen.

 

God dammit Bucky, with the stupid winky face. He stole a glance at the bulge Bucky currently held prisoner from a distance in hopes that glaring at it would make it go away.

 

 **[STEVE]:** I got you them and agreed to wear it out because you have a weird exhibitionist fetish and I was trying to BUCKY BARNES STOP THIS NOW

 

“She’s just finishing up with her meeting, so I’m gonna go bring her a few things before we call you in, Mr. Rogers.”

Steve glanced up from his mid-text freak-out at Bucky having activated the warming mechanism to blink at the receptionist’s smiling features. He didn’t think Bucky was this sadistic when he gave him control over his private parts. He’d thought he was just gonna wear the damn thing around and it would be their little kinky secret.

“Ah, okay. Take your time,” he said, flashing a grin in spite of his predicament. Her smile widened and she stood to gather up a pile of paperwork from atop the printer.

 

 **[BUCKY]:** Trying to what, dear? ;)

 **[STEVE]:** Make up for leaving you at home all the time but I swear to God if you don’t stop I’m going to wring your neck

 **[BUCKY]** : I love it when you talk dirty. Are you close?

 **[STEVE]** : Close to contemplating murder? Yes

 

The receptionist exited the room and he could hear her heel-falls echoing in the corridor beyond. It was then that Bucky chose to increase the speed of the vibration and Steve gasped softly.

 

 **[BUCKY]:** You know what I meant ;)

 **[BUCKY]:** How about now? Want to know what I’m doing with the other end?

 

He was panting, now. Unmistakable tension coiled in the pit of his stomach. He _definitely_ was _close_. And still, his phone buzzed, despite him not replying.

 

 **[BUCKY]:** I pushed the plug into my ass, Stevie. It feels *soo* good, like your cock with that ring is inside me... I did it as soon as you left and I’ve been waiting this whole time for that woman to leave…

 

Alarmed at the last bit of that otherwise sinful text, Steve frantically typed back.

 

 **[STEVE]:** How did you know about that?

 **[BUCKY]:** I bugged your tie, you goof. How else would I have such perfect timing?

 **[STEVE]:** You’re gonna get me arrested

 **[BUCKY]:** So you ARE close ;)

 

Before he could reply, the receptionist had returned to pop her head around the corner with her smile substantially more sheepish than before. Steve pulled his briefcase into his lap.

“Is there a problem?” he asked after clearing his throat.

“She’s gonna be a bit longer, sorry about this.” The woman’s face blanked out, then changed to one of mild concern.

“Is something wrong, Mr. Rogers? You look flushed all of the sudden.”

“It’s a little warm in here,” he chuckled, lying through his teeth as the ring changed from simple vibration to pulse rhythmically. His phone buzzed again and he glanced down.

 

 **[BUCKY]:** I’m gonna make you cum, Stevie. Right in that office.

 

Panicking, Steve looked back up and managed his own meek smile as he pocketed his phone. “Could I use your restroom, maybe?”

“Oh! Of course! It’s just down this hall to the le-”

“Thank you!”

In a headlong rush, all six-foot-two of the super soldier rose up and strode past the receptionist, making a bee-line for the men’s bathroom. When he walked in, all three stalls were empty. He sighed shakily with relief and locked the door behind him before heading to the first stall and dropping his briefcase on the floor beside the toilet.

Steve tucked his chin to his chest and spoke into his tie in a terse, teeth-clenched whisper.

“Bucky, so help me, when I get home I am going to tie you to the bed and make sure you never get your hands on th- _AH_!”

The ring suddenly tightened around his heated girth all the more, and he had to scramble to undo his belt, unzip his trousers, and pull out his dick before he ruined the fabric.

“Buck, don’t, I can do it myse-!” he began growling, but of course, that wouldn’t do, and the tightness let up just as the first spasm of orgasm tumbled loose and forced him to arch his spine. He wrapped his fingers around himself and started pumping as his manhood tensed and shot thick strings of cum into the toilet below. He lost himself in the moment, softly moaning Bucky’s name over and over under his breath…

Until, finally, he was spent. The last pulsing remnants of his climax pushed out a few more creamy drops that dangled from his tip. He was bowed over the toilet, gasping for air, with his sweat-glazed forehead propped up by a forearm that itself was leaning on the wall in front of him. Once again, his phone vibrated.

Still stroking himself languidly with one hand, he pushed himself away from the wall and took it out to flick open the screen.

 

 **[BUCKY]:** Oh my god that was so hot. I came everywhere HAHA! You alright?

 

Steve took in a breath and slowly let it out through pursed lips, making his cheeks puff out. He answered quickly enough, waited for the inevitable reply, then started cleaning himself up.

 

 **[STEVE]:** I’m fine

 **[STEVE]** : It was really good but I’m still gonna kill you.

 **[BUCK]:** Mkay, dear. See you at home. Don’t think I’ll forget about that tying me up thing!  <3

 

**END.**


End file.
